warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
TechTree
Tech Tree Currently only the names of topics are included, but as time goes on I'll include their results, descriptions, etc. Return to main page Each Group is tech aquirred/Researchable per level Example Tech *1 Technology **Result of 1 ***Result of 2 ****Result of 3 *Technology **Result 1 **Result 2 Technologies are displayed like the above examples ---- Campaign Technologies Level 1 *''Diamond-Tipped Drill bits (Mk1-3):'' The old steel drill teeth on oil derricks are replaced with diamond tipped teeth of Pre-Collapse design Results: Oil Production rate per derrick is increased by 2% per level researched *''Razorwire:'' Rolls of razor wire are now available for use in base defence, razor wire is similar to tank traps, but is cheaper and quicker to produce and only vehicles or cyborgs equipped with wire cutters may destroy it Results: Razor wire available, Cyborg Wire-Cutter may be produced Level 2 *''Solar Cells:'' Photovoltaic solar cells are made available; they produce power like derricks, but don’t need to be built on oil pools. However there is a limit of five available and a Solar Initiator must be built to activate the solar cells. Results: Solar cells made available **''Solar Initiator:'' A solar Initiator is the structure that houses the solar cell controls and power collection equipment. Required to produce power from solar cells, but has horribly weak armour, is expensive to build and has a limit of one, so build it deep within your base. Results: Solar Initiator available *''Fuel Cell Engine:'' Replaces heavy vehicle engines with lighter fuel cell engines powered by water. Results: Vehicle speed increased by 10% *''Sentry Drones (Anti-Personel):'' A small gun tower armed with quadruple assault guns, is cheap and easy to manufacture and makes a great structure to monitor areas of the map, but is very weak in armour. They work best as an early warning system. Results: Anti-Personal Sentry Drones made available Level 3 *''Sensor Upgrade (Mk1-3):'' Sensors are upgraded with UV and MAD detection equipment, increasing their detection range. Results: Sensor range and resolution increased by 5% per level researched *''GFIS (Ground Forces Interception System):'' Heavily armoured structure capable of shotting over walls mounting a highly accurate rapid-fire weapon, extremely dangerous to cyborgs, but has no defence against air attack, has a limit of 2 towers and requires an Interception control centre to be built before they will fire at enemy units. Results: GFIS Tower available **''Interception Control Centre:'' Building containing all the control and targetting computers for all Interception systems Results: Interception control centre made available *''Cruise Missile:'' Long range heavy smoothbore weapon firing large calibre cruise missiles. Although designed for Anti-Structure use, this weapon can take out clumps of enemy units in one hit. But the missile’s slow speed means that most units will be able to avoid it before impact. Results: Vehicle cruise missile weapon made available **''Emplacement:'' Armoured structure mounting cruise missile weapon, combined with a sensor tower this structure will become a major threat to massed enemy attacks. Result: Cruise Missile Emplacement made available *''Cyborg Scout:'' A cyborg carrying a wide spectrum sensor on it’s backpack, but the energy drain on the power systems means that it’s armour must be reduced so that the servo joints do not lockup due to the excess weight. Makes an excellent artillery spotter. Results: Cyborg Scout made available Level 4 *''ABM Silo:'' Armoured structure for the holding of Anti Ballistic Missile Missiles, it is able to resist a precision tactical nuclear strike without ABM warheads detonating. Results: Part 1 of ABM program completed **''ABM Missile:'' High speed, long-range missiles designed for the purpose of destroying incoming Ballistic Missiles. On board guidance systems are highly accurate, an ABM can land on a target 10cm² at a maximum range of 2000km Results: Part 2 of ABM program completed ***''ABM Warhead:'' Compact, high-yield explosive warhead designed for the purpose of destroying or disabling incoming Ballistic missiles. If the primary explosive fails to destroy the target, the secondary EM pulse will disable its guidance systems, causing the target to fall to earth without exploding. As an added bonus the disabled Ballistic missiles can be retrieved and reused against the enemy. Results: Part 3 of ABM program completed ****''ABM Complex:'' Heavily armoured Anti Ballistic Missile defence complex, houses the missile silos, targeting equipment, command and control computers and once built will prevent any ballistic missiles fired from reaching their targets. Results: ABM complex made available Level 5 *''Enhanced Repair Centre:'' Upgraded repair centre containing magnetic resonance equipment, improved repair system and artificial intelligence control computers, as well as welding together combat damage, the enhanced repair centre can now also repair metal fatigue and stress cracks in units before they become a problem Results: Repair Centre replaced with Enhanced Repair Centre **''Repair Kits:'' All combat units now carry equipment to seal minor breaches in armour and limited damage to subsystems (Cyborgs also carry Medi-Kits), but the self-repair capabilities of these kits are limited, and are no substitute for a repair unit or repair centre. Result: Limited Self-Repair capability available to all units *''Sentry Drones (Anti-Tank):'' An Anti-Personal Sentry Drone re-fitted with twin HPV cannons, great for taking out light and medium tanks, but weak armour and limited range means that a heavily armoured unit can pass by with minimal damage. As with the Anti-Personal Sentry Drones, the Anti-Tank Sentry Drones work best as an early warning system and are vulnerable to air attack. Results: Anti-Tank Sentry Drones made available Level 6 *''Earthshaker Howitzer:'' Massive 300mm howitzer capable of destroying most structures with a single hit, has a very high weight, so it is best suited for use with the artillery carrier body. Gun cannot be depressed at all, so this weapon is limited in close range fighting. Results: Earthshaker Howitzer made available **''Emplacement:'' Lightly armoured structure mounting an Earthshaker Howitzer, effective for long-range bombardment of enemy bases Results: Earthshaker Howitzer emplacement made available *''Light Field Gun:'' A cross between a mortar and a howitzer, effective in both indirect and direct modes of fire. Fires Anti-Tank rounds so is ineffective against structures. Results: Light Field Gun made available **''Pit:'' Gun pit mounting a light Field Gun, good for early base defences Results: Light Field Gun Pit Made available *''Artillery Carrier Body:'' Large body with average armour and durability, but has high engine power, making it ideal for lugging heavy support weapons around the battlefield, Perfect for Artillery use. Results: Artillery carrier body made available. *''Heavy Tracks:'' Heavy powered tracks with slightly added armour, is slow as with ordinary tracks, but improved grip and suspension make it the perfect combination for use with the Artillery Carrier body Results: Heavy Tracks made available Level 7 *''Providence Light Body: Sparrow:'' Light body made of layered composites and plastic alloys used by providence forces. Is lightning quick and costs the same as a Retaliation body, but low durability and horrible resistance to thermal weapons means that this body is best suited as a scout or VTOL unit. But Kinetic armour is quite high, useful against AA guns Results: Sparrow body made available *''Enhanced VTOL re-Arm Pad:'' Uses technology acquired from providence, This Rearm will repair and reload VTOLs at very high speed, making it perfect for blitzkrieg style VTOL attacks. Results: Enhanced VTOL Rearm Pad made available. *''Swarmers:'' A turret-mounted rack filled with several 132mm calibre missiles, when fired the missiles will be launched in salvoes of sixteen and home in on their targets. Only downside of this weapon is the fact that the missile’s warhead is very weak, but the amount fired in a salvo more than makes up for this. Results: Swarmers made available **''VTOL Swarmers:'' Swarmer rack mounted on a VTOL turret, good for dogfights. Results: VTOL Swarmers made available **''Swarmer Guard Tower:'' Reinforced concrete guard tower with swarmer rack mounted on top, medium cost to build. Great for taking out cyborgs. Results: Swarmer Guard Tower made available *''Alblative Armour (Mk1-3):'' Vehicle are covered with additional layers of armour, first is a fine black mesh designed to disrupt the warheads of HESH rockets, next comes several layers of a crystallised titanium-tungsten alloy to disrupt HE and HEAT rounds, finally, ceramic tiles are used to dissipate the heat from flame based weapons. However this armour is designed to flake off when it is attacked, meaning new armour will need to be added eventually… Results: Vehicle Kinetic and Thermal armour increased by 10% Level 8 *''SINPN (Synthetic Intelligence Neural Processing Network):'' A breakthrough in computing lead to the SINPN Artificial intelligence brain, which in turn helped design several new technologies. As of yet SINPN computers have not been infected by NEXUS, but are monitored constantly in case this occurs. Results: Research Speed increased by 25%, new research topics made available **''Enhanced Auto-Repair:'' Nanotechnology allows the enhancement of auto-repair systems, when a units armour is breached, millions of Nano-Bots Swarm over the hole and seal it, causing much greater self-repair capacity than usual. Results: Auto-Repair speed increased by 45% **''Organo-Composite Alloys (Mk1-3):'' Armour is made from organic polymer alloys that can change shape and density. When an incoming projectile strikes the armour it becomes rigid, spreading the effects of the blow over a wide area, dissipating any damage that would result. But the armour can melt and become useless if exposed to high temperature weapons Results: Unit Durability and Kinetic armour increased by 30% **''Specialised Laser Weaponry:'' New laser weaponry designed to take over the tasks of other weapons, examples include: The Heavy Scythe Laser, the Anti-Bunker laser and so on. Results: Flashlight replaced with Flashlight Mk 2, Heavy Scythe Laser, Anti-Bunker Laser and Light Scythe Laser made available **''WIG (Wing In Ground) Effect Propulsion:'' Wing in Ground effect propulsion is basically a jet-powered unit with stubby wings attached. WIG units both enjoy high speed and heavy payload, but can only carry light VTOL weapons or else vehicle will not become “Airborne”. Results: WIG Effect Propulsion made available Level 9 *''Providence Medium Body: Hawk:'' Medium body acquired from Providence, costs the same as Retribution and uses the same composite armour as the Sparrow light body, perfect for use scouts or a medium tactical bomber. But like the Sparrow, is highly vulnerable to thermal based weapons Results: Hawk Body made available. *''Providence Heavy Body: Falcon:'' Heavy Providence body that costs the same as a Vengeance body; this vehicle chassis is perfect for use as a deep-penetration strategic bomber VTOL, failing that this body makes a good heavy tank that is faster than most other bodies. But once again, thermal based weapons do a horrendous amount of damage to this body. Results: Falcon Body made available. *''AFIS (Air Forces Interception System):'' Heavily armoured structure mounting a highly accurate, large calibre flak cannon with fast reaction time, extremely dangerous to VTOLs of all body types, however it has no defence against ground units, and like the GFIS, has a limit of 2 and requires an Interception control centre to be built before it will fire. Results: AFIS Emplacement made available. *''EMP Swarmers:'' This weapon is exactly the same as the normal swarmer missiles, except the warhead has been replaced with an EMP emitter that will freeze enemy units in their tracks. Perfect for stopping masses of enemy units in one hit. Results: EMP Swarmer turret made available. **''VTOL EMP Swarmers:'' EMP swarmer turret mounted on a VTOL turret, great for pre-emptive strikes on enemy formations. Results: VTOL EMP Swarmer turret made available. **''EMP Swarmer Guard Tower:'' Reinforced concrete tower with EMP swarmer rack on top, great for stopping enemy assaults. Results: EMP Swarmer guard tower made available Level 10 *''Plasma Gun:'' This weapon is a feared addition to any arsenal, inside the weapon, lithium deuteride is heated inside a magnetic bottle by a small pulse laser, creating inocily charged plasma. This plasma is then ejected with considerable force towards the target and upon contact produces a small fusion reaction that creates temperatures hotter than the sun, reducing weaker armoured units to a smoking crater in seconds. Although there has been trouble aiming the plasma ball that exits the weapon, it is effective none the less. Results: Plasma Gun turret made available **''Emplacement:'' Gun emplacement mounting the terrifying plasma gun, will destroy most targets that are foolish enough approach it. Results: Plasma Gun emplacement made available. **''Cyborg:'' A cyborg carrying a smaller version of the plasma gun, due to the reduced size of the plasma ball emmitted, accuracy is further decreased and the damage inflicted is less than the full size version. Results: Plasma Gun cyborg made available. *''Plasma-Coated Projectiles (Mk1-3):'' An upgrade to weapons that coats the projectile in an ionized gas of low temperature, increasing accuracy of the weapon due to reduced friction. Results: All weapons have their accuracy increased by 5% per researched level. Level 11 *''Plasma Launcher:'' The Plasma Gun and Plasma Cannon’s big brother, it works in the exact same way, just bigger. A LOT bigger. Considering that the Plasma Gun’s plasma ball is the size of a bowling ball, this weapon’s plasma ball is the size of a standard 4x4 tyre. Quite large considering that a plasma ball the size of a grapefruit can knock out most armoured vehicles in one hit. The blast effect from this weapon is quite large, so use it with caution. Results: Plasma Launcher turret made available. **''Emplacement:'' Armoured concrete gun emplacement mounting a Plasma Launcher. High cost, High Damage, but medium durability. Results: Plasma Launcher Emplacement made available. **''Cyborg:'' Super cyborg carrying a scaled-down version of the plasma launcher, has the same drawbacks as the Plasma Gun Cyborg, use them wisely. Results: Plasma Launcher Super Cyborg made available. *''Super-Heavy Cyborg Flight pack:'' Enlarged jetpack mounted on standard Super Heavy Cyborg Armour, total thrust output by the unit well exceeds the weight of the armour and operator so unit can become airborne, if only for small hops. Mobility of the unit is vastly increased. Results: Super Heavy Flight Pack Cyborgs made available. **''Cyborg Commandoes:'' Cyborg commando teams with specialised weaponry (Demo Charges, Sniper Rifles, etc) are now available and may be capable to paradrop them into battle from a transport. Results: Cyborg Commandoes made available. Level 12 *''Heavy Resistance circuits (Mk1-3):'' The NEXUS Intruder Program has become deadlier since our last encounter; the previous resistance circuits have become insufficient, now stronger circuits must be installed that allow the hard deactivation of affected systems (ie physically removing the power source from a system) as an additional feature. Results: +25% NEXUS resistance per level researched **''SADVEP (Seek And Destroy Viral Eradication Program) NEXUS Defence:'' All computer systems are now protected by the SADVEP resistance technology, an offshoot of the SINPN project, SADVEP incorporates advanced AI that is modelled on the human immune system, SADVEP will seek out and destroy the slightest incursion of any foreign program and as such, will keep NEXUS out of a system 95% of the time (Compared with First Generation Resistance circuits that only provided a 63.33% success that). Results: NEXUS Resistance improved by 300% *''Reaper Missile Emplacement:'' NEXUS finally decided that it was too costly to directly infect units in line of site, and thus developed the Reaper Missile. A Reaper Missile is basically an Archangel missile with the warhead replaced by a Nano-bot aerosol charge, when detonated over a target, literally billions of Nano-bots swarm into the area with the sole purpose of entering and infecting enemy computer systems. Fortunately these Nano-bots will only survive for less than twenty seconds when released from the missile, giving a target some safety from its effects, but despite its low speed and inaccuracy, the Reaper Missile should not be toyed with. Engage it with VTOLs where possible, other wise you will sustain heavy casualties. Results: Reaper Emplacement made available **''Intelligent Missiles:'' This upgrade is of extreme concern, units targeted by a reaper missile could usually escape due to the inaccuracy and low flight speed of the missile, but now the Reaper missiles have an accuracy of 65% (Opposed to 50%) and will home in on unit formations. Extreme caution must be used when encountered. Results: Reaper missile is now a Homing-Indirect weapon, accuracy improved by 15% *''NEXUS Pulse Weapon:'' Nexus has once again taken a side step in weapons development technology. As opposed to the traditional NEXUS Link or Reaper Missile, this weapon fires a ‘Pulse’ of the NEXUS intruder program in all directions, infecting any unit within its range, which is thankfully short. The means by which the NEXUS Intruder Program is carried on the pulse is currently being investigated. Results: NPW Turret made available **''Guard Tower:'' Concrete Guard tower mounting a NPW turret, great for defending bottlenecks, all units within range will be infected! Results: NPW Tower made available *''Enhanced Base Structure Materials (Mk1-3):'' Enhanced Base Structure materials combining Organo-Composite Alloys and various layered composites and metallic compounds that raise the durability and armour of all structures. Results: All structures have armour increased by 300% and durability by 275%. Level 13 *''Armoured Heavy Tracks:'' The Heavy Tracks were found to be highly effective in combat, but with the increasing lethality of the weapons used in battle, a heavily armoured propulsion had to be developed. These tracks have the highest possible armour rating of any propulsion type, but have a high cost. Perfect for building Juggernaut tanks. Results: Armoured Heavy Tracks made available. *''NEXUS Super-Heavy Body: Revenge:'' Super-Heavy body acquired from NEXUS, most weapons will not even scratch the surface armour of this chassis. It is nearly invulnerable in combat, but thankfully for us, it is very slow and has a phenomenal cost associated with it. If encountered, attack using a swarm of units, it is unable to target multiple units at once. Results: Revenge body made available. Thats all for now, updates may be coming